


Wild Spring Rain

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha reflects on running in the rain with Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 27
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Wild Spring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> AllBingo - spring fest - mini card - Prompt: Caught in the rain. 
> 
> With the wild spring rain and thunder  
> My heart was wild and gay;  
> Your eyes said more to me that night  
> Than your lips would ever say. . . .  
> ~ Sara Teasdale

On the days that Steve was at Avengers Headquarters, he would run around the outer edges of the landing field. Natasha usually watched him from one of the windows on one of the upper floors. 

Watching him reminded her of the day they’d become lovers. It was so long ago now. 

*

They lived in Avengers Tower in the city. Steve was still pretty new to the modern world, but he loved to run and he’d run every day. She’d taken him to a small park outside the city. It was really just a wooded area with some trails in it. Not many people knew about it so they had it to themselves. 

It was late April and quite warm, warm enough for midsummer. Steve normally ran in the morning, but today had been busy with Avengers business and they hadn’t gotten out until late in the day. 

She really couldn’t keep up with him if he wanted to go fast, but he seemed to enjoy having her around so he kept pace with her. She thought he actually liked running behind her and watching her ass as she ran. 

The thunderstorm came up quite suddenly as spring storms are wont to do. There was no shelter and they were a couple of miles from her car. 

“Want to try to make the car?” she asked, slowing down to talk. 

“We might as well keep moving. Maybe it won’t rain much.”

It did rain and rained a lot. Once the rain began, it poured for quite some time. They got wet and wetter still until their clothes were plastered to their bodies. “Let’s take a break. I think there night be a shed down the ways a little. We can get in the dry there until the rain stops.”

The shed was just that, four posts and a shelter. They got out of the rain but not before they were both soaked to the bone. 

“We look like drowned rats,” she said, wondering if her hair was as flat against her head as his was. 

“You look fine to me.” She saw that he wasn’t looking at her hair but at her pale blue tank top. It was stuck to her breasts like a second skin. 

“Don’t be such a guy!” she said with a laugh. She did take note of how his shorts were stuck to his more interesting parts, too. 

They sat in the grass and listened to the rain fall on the tin roof of the shed. She was a little surprised when he pulled her close to his side and put his arm around her. 

“This is actually nice,” he said as she found herself leaning into his side. 

“The shed or the – this – us?” She sounded like a dork. 

“Us.” He surprised her again by kissing her. She didn’t know whether to kiss him back or punch him.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you,” he said and she realized he was actually blushing a little. 

She touched his mouth to hers again. She lay back and pulled him with her. They made out for a while, not even noticing that the rain had stopped. When he began tugging at her still wet tank top, she helped him. 

He was sweet and giving, wanting to please her above his own needs, not knowing, perhaps that what pleased her most was seeing him come so completely undone in her arms. They lay quietly after, holding one another close and maybe dozing in the warmth after the storm. 

* 

She smiled at the memory, something she seldom did these days. 

She changed into her running gear moments later and headed down to the landing pad. If she was lucky, maybe it would rain.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
